Sexynado
by Ringabel
Summary: Willshipping. Kaito must save his brother from a bad disease using the healing flower. Kotori accompanies him but at what cost ?


Kaito had Kotori pinned down in the meadow; they were getting a flower to cure Haruto's sickness.

"K-Kaito, we don't have time for this..." she winced as she felt his hands traveling up her bare stomach and stopping on her medium size cups. "K-kaito.." she murmured again, Kaito wanted to help his brother but when would he get a chance to confess to her? "Kotori, I've.. happened to like you for sometime, you've always been my friend, a friend to Yuma and I want your happiness to.. shine.." he smiled, Kotori's face was jam packed with blush as she was pushed into the mound of flowers. Tickling her back slightly. "I understand if you don't want to do this," she closed the gap between them.

Her eyes looking into his. "Kaito shut up already you softy." She chuckled and he growled laughingly, he kissed her back. He took this as a sign to go on. He prodded up her chest and removed her dress. "You better be quick~" she hummed as she felt a drop of rain hit her nose.

"Not even rain, sleet or snow would stop me from doing this." He slipped off her loose panties, slipped two fingers inside of her. "Is this your first?" He asked softly in her ear, a nod. He would be gentle with the sweet green haired vixen.

She moaned softly feeling his squishy flesh fingers inside her tight walls, her walls clamping down snuggly on his fingers. It felt good and warm. "Mnn..." Kotori moaned softly, Kaito kept thrusting in fingers, feeling a soft pulse on his fingers; she came on his fingers shortly.

Kaito pulled them out with sloppy need; he licked his fingers tasting her juices. Kaito gave a generous smile, assuring her that this was going well. Kotori's eyes clamped shut, as her breaths were anxious at his fingering motions.

"Thank you.. for coming with me by the way, you could've stayed with Yuma back at the village." Kotori's smile was what brought him comfort, she moaned out softly as she responded "I-I couldn't let you go.. mm..! alone.." she huffed and Kaito nodded, so she felt the same way.

"Thank you then… Kotori.." Kaito leaned forward and planted a kiss on her neck. "Mmm… Kaito!" she moaned as he pulled his wet coated fingers out, he unzipped his jeans, threw his boxers into the messy flower field.

"I wanted you to be ready," Kaito said as he positioned his body appendage, he thrust in abruptly, Kotori's hands clung to his neck. Hands winding around his neck trying to lean up into him, everything is moving so fast. She feels his hesitant thrusts, they begin to get rougher, more passion filled. Kotori moans out his came in a desperate attempt to get more air into her body.

The heat rising in her lower area, she loves the warm heat coming from Kaito she can't help but hold him tighter as he rocks her walls. "Mmm..! K-Kaito!" the rain hitting her bare naked chest, the cold never bothered her anyway.

Kaito pushed in and out of Kotori, loving every little sound she made; he gripped her chest, rough and moist from the mixture of sweat and rain. He bent his head down licking her soaked breasts as he thrust in to her.

"K-Kaito…! P-please.. mmm!" Kotori begged, Kaito with one last thrust came inside her, everything shaking around them. The climax was the best for the first time.

Kotori doesn't even notice the red staining the grass patches, everything is wrong and sticky and red and wet and she likes it. "Mmm… Kaito.. I'm glad I came." Kaito nods and kisses her forehead, still inside her, rocking her walls gently as the naked lovers lay in the wet grass patches.

"I am too." Kaito says with a wink, Kotori's face turns bright and full of color. "N-not like that you b-baka!" she whimpered as she felt his slow paced thrusts.

"Mmm, Kaito..!" Kotori licked her lips as Kaito claimed them. "Nff…! You're so needy." This made Kaito chuckle "Is that a crime my little bird?"

"I love you Kaito…" Kotori said with a smile, Kaito was not expecting this so suddenly he jerked away. "D-did I say something wrong Kaito?"

_Love. _

She loved him.. and so did Yuma. Yuma was his friend… He couldn't..? Would this not ruin their friendship and what of the friendship with Kotori? This was a mission and he messed it all up.. messed up this mission with his needy desires, he would never live with himself if he tainted Kotori.

_The sweet innocent girl deserved better._

_He shouldn't have, he shouldn't have! He didn't deserve something as sweet as her… _

"_**Kaito?"**_

It brings him back to his reality, still the rain comes down and still they must get the flower. He can not say he loves her back. He did not deserve it. A mission, mission…

All it would be..

A mission.

"What is it?" Kaito stumbles getting the word out as if his breath is dry and decayed as if he does not have a voice anymore to say what he wants to say.

"Do you love me Kaito?" The words that Kaito does not know are back. How can he say he does not know? He does not want to hurt Kotori; he would do anything to keep that blessed smile upon the sweet girl's face.

Anything

Anything _BUT_ those words..

Kotori puffed up her cheeks angrily, she wanted an answer and Kaito was being quiet. "Kaito! Are you listening at all? Or did you just want some fling..? I-I understand, I'm not good enough to be your.." How dare she say that!

Kotori was perfect in everyway, Kaito cherished the way her hair drops in a wavey curl when it is down, the faces that she makes when she is moaning his name. The way her body feels on his. The way she tenses and feels on him.

"You can just get the flower on your own-… you.. don't even want me around I bet." Kotori sighed and picked up her clothes off the wet patch of grass. "Kotori… you're wrong, I do."

Kotori stops, why can't he say it back then? "Then.. why..?" she was walking away again. Kaito grabbed her hand to make her not leave. "What…?"

Kaito said nothing and slammed his lips down on Kotori's mouth, a rough kiss to show her that he cared so much. She couldn't say anything, she moaned softly as his tongue thrust into her mouth. Showing the dominance that he was in control.

Kotori fell to the ground in the wet grass as he pushed her down onto the wet grass, still it is raining hard and the rain does not bother any of them.

The rain does not faze them; it is just them and nothing else matters.

In no time at all Kotori's close were off again, Kaito's hands feeling her up again and kissing her neck. Rough bites and sucks to show she is his. Because Kaito does think about about his little bird.

Kotori cannot find the words she wants to say to her Kaito now, she bites her lip as she feels his hands grip her chest and prod at her entrance, she bites harder as she feels familiar warmth filling her every corner.

Kotori can't even moan anymore, she's better off being glad that Kaito does love her, she's in pure ecstasy with his warm tightness in her. Each thrust causing her body to shake. His hands leaving handprints on her breasts as he holds down tight as he shakes inside her as he came hard inside her wobbly womb.

"KYAAAH…!" Kotori yelled out as she felt the hot seed filling her, Kaito pumping out the last drops into her walls. Removes his hands from her breasts and kisses her. "K-kaito..!" she moans she feels him still shaking inside of her body.

No.. that wasn't Kaito this time…? It was the ground that was actually shaking! The rain had stopped and wind was wiping around them. The cold air smacking Kotori's face. The ground still shaking, something is trembling.

Something moves down from the sky, it crash down on them sweeping them up as Kaito does not take notice of his and went to pull out of his little bird. The tornado swept them up; rain, sleet and not snow would stop them from making love.

Nothing would..

Nothing except for a deadly tornado…

Kaito opened his eyes and saw Kotori swirling around in the center, he reached out to touch her hands, to save her. She reached out to.. and she missed going back into the center of the storm.

No..

The tornado quickly faded and dropped them into the grass with a hard drop. Kotori fell first, Kaito ran to her. The rain had cleared.. she lay unmoving.

"Kotori?!" He yelled out in a horrified voice, he rushed over to her… she was not moving. "Kotori?! Kotori wake up!" The stillness of how her body lay, unmoving.. it made him clasp his fist tight in a fit of anger.

The flower.. the flower…! If he could just find another he could save her, save Kotori and his little brother..

One for each of them because this was all his fault. If he hadn't brought her along.. she'd still be ok… she'd be alive and this wouldn't be all his blunder.

He should've gone to get the flower.. he should've heard the tornado coming.. he should've..!

Kaito can't believe that tears are staining his eyes, Kaito never cried. _Never_. Nothing ever brought him to true sadness, no one accept the worry of his sibling.

"I'll be back Kotori and I'll save you, you and my brother.." he tightened his fist and ran off. Kaito doing the responsible thing ran to get Yuma, told him of what happened, two boys hurrying back the flower fields.

Yuma picked Kotori up, tears dripping down his face as he yelled out "Why?!"

Kaito is going to save her, he promises he will and he always will keep a promise. Yuma took her back to the village until Kaito could come back with the flower.

Kaito ran off to uncharted ruins.. the only place a grizzly flower grew, it could cure what one wished for. Only one wish. One per person.. and he wanted to save his brother… and save Kotori. This was his fault…

An angelic voice rung in his ears "Kaito, my sweet Kaito… I love you and I want you to save your brother, you will always remain in my heart and I will always be with you." An angel..? No.. it was Kotori.

The villagers spoke of how Kotori was one day to become an angel for her kind sweet nature.. he never thought it happen like this way. "Kotori…?" and the bright smile of light greeted him. "Goodbye Kaito, save your brother, he needs you more than I do."

Kotori was gone. Kaito grabbed the flower, plucked the petals off and made his wish. He returned to the village, a bouncing Yuma greeting him. "K-Kotori's dead..!" ..Kotori was an angel, Kotori would watch over their village now.

Watch over Kaito…

"Niisan!" Haruto calls out and hugs his beloved brother; Kaito gladly he recovered hugged him tighter. "Did you hear..? Kotori-chan became an angel!"

Kaito smiled and looked up at the sky, Kaito never believed in passing on or a god. Kotori had become an angel, which was enough for him to believe.

"You and your imagination." Kaito smiled and patted his young brother's head and smiles a gracious smile.

Kaito would never, never… forget Kotori.


End file.
